


The Pile Of Boxing Photos

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Series: Snapshots 'Verse [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jack is a good dad, Other, Photos, Pre-Canon, This one is short, give him credit for trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part five of Snapshots. The last one before Matt's accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pile Of Boxing Photos

Matt carefully picked over the next boxing photo from the pile next to him on the kitchen table. He checked the face of the man his dad was fighting and looked through the newspaper, trying to find the opponent's name. When he found it, he copied down his dad’s name and the other fighter’s, writing the date of the match, number of rounds, and the end result. 

Once he finished filling out the information on the back, he pulled the photo album a little closer. He looked over the photo one more time, sliding the photo into place. He repeated the process for the next few photos until his dad walked into the kitchen and paused. 

“Matty, what time is it? You’re going to be late for school.” He frowned, looking to the clock. “You’re going to have to run.” 

“But I’m almost done, can’t I just go a few minutes late?” Jack glanced at the small pile of boxing photos and shook his head. 

“Absolutely not. You have to go to school. Those photos will be there when you get back.” Matt slipped off his chair and shouldered his backpack, heading for the door. He paused and turned to look at his dad. 

“What about the photos from the match last week?” he asked. 

“I’ll drop them off today so that they’re ready when I get you from school. Sound good?” Matt nodded, running forward to quickly hug his dad before bolting out the door. Jack scratched his head and glanced at the pile of boxing photos. Most of them were already cataloged. It was for the best that Matt was labeling photos now, his handwriting was far neater than Jack’s. 

Jack grabbed his camera, digging out the used film and making sure that no light had hit it. He put it in his pocket and left the apartment a few minutes later, getting ready to do a few errands. 

Neither of them came home that night, and the boxing photos were untouched for a long time afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to J for the beta read, hope you enjoyed!   
> I promise it picks up a little from here.


End file.
